1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications devices and services. More particularly, the present invention relates to the provision of telecommunication services to cordless end-user devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Telecommunications services have become widely available. Many services can be remotely accessed using Personal Computers and specially developed wireless devices. However, a broad range of telecommunications terminal equipment cannot be used to access the otherwise widely available services because of limitations in the terminal equipment including limited functionality, limited storage capacity, limited connectivity and incompatibility with current networked applications and data sources. Users of telecommunication terminal equipment such as telephones, intelligent picture frames and certain text entry devices must typically upgrade to latest generation equipment in order to directly interact with the Internet and Internet-connected service providers. Equipment capable of such interaction is typically complex, expensive and suffers from high power consumption and often become rapidly obsolete as technology advances.